Just a Dance
by WickedFrenchHorn
Summary: My first Fanfiction. Wrote in my boredom. Fiyero takes Elphaba to a dance. Bad summary. Please Read.


**This is my first fanfiction so I thought I'd do some classic Fiyeraba. A please review. Be gentle though...just a little.**

"Elphaba it's just a party not prison," Fiyero groaned in his last desperate attempt to get Elphaba to go to the party with him. He honestly didn't know why he wanted to go with her he just did.

"Prison sounds better than the party Fiyero," she said while trying to choose a new book from the shelf.

"But Fae," he wined.

"You sound like a three-year-old child. Now leave me alone" Elphaba had chosen a bok, set it on her desk, and was starting to push Fiyero out her dorm.

'_She's beautiful. The green stuns you at first, but after you see it once it's more entrancing than awkward. What are you thinking Fiyero? She's the green bean you don't have feelings for her. If you did go to the party with her, everyone would see that you aren't as shallow and brainless as people think.' _

"What do you have to get parties."

"It's not what I have against parties it's what parties have against me," she said failing another attempt of pushing Fiyero out the door.

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Your going."

"I am not. Fiyero I'm not your girlfriend. What would this do to your reputation?"

"I don't care about my reputation. Elphaba you are going to this party," he proclaimed as he walked back into her room with a wicked grin a crossed his face."

"No I'm not"

"If you don't I'll make Galinda give you a makeover," He smirked as he saw her face express horror before she gained her threatening look once again.

"You wouldn't," she gasped. He circled her she was going to say yes now, he new it.

"Why do you think I wouldn't," he said harshly. Probably harsher than he meant to. "Just one night Elphaba. You don't even have to stay the whole time. One dance at the least."

"Fine," she said in a mere whisper. He could have tortured her more, but he had gotten what he wanted. It was better he just leave.

"Great. Pick you up at 6," he said returning to his jolly nature before leaving her room. She sighed. It can't be that bad. Nothing's as bad as bad as Galinda's makeovers. As she returned to her bed she picked up her book. That would help her drown her worries and any feelings that she may have for that brainless prince.

He picked her up exactly at 6. He had spent nearly a hour getting dressed. Longer than it took him to get dressed for any other event. Elphaba was different though. She probably didn't care about his appearance, but he cared about how he would look in front of her. He took a deep breath as he knocked on her door.

"Hello Fifi, Elphie will be ready in moment," Glinda said in her perky manner. She could be quite pink when she wanted to be. Thinking about it that was pretty much all the time he thought as he heard the blond wearing a sparkly pink dress, pink shoes, and a pink necklace forcing the green girl to the door. As the door opened Fiyero was absolutely stunned. Elphaba was dresses in a gorgeous black gown. Ha her hair had been gently curled, and a diamond necklace hung over the dress. He shoes were simple gold shoes that she could slip on her feet. She was wearing little makeup, yet her face was breathtaking as he stared into her magnificent pools which were her eyes.

"You're gorgeous," he choked out, holding out his hand which she took nervously.

"Thank you," she said shyly a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Have fun you two," Glinda said as she closed the door to finish her own makeup and outfit for the party.

The pair said nothing as they approached party, but before they walked in Elphaba looked up at Fiyero before letting her eyes wander away.

"Fiyero are you sure about this?"

"Positive Miss Elphaba. Absoutley positive" As he opened the door Elphaba walked into the room to be greeted with the yelling of her classmates.

"Look the artichoke made it to the party," Avaric slurred.

"Get out of here," a group of girls screamed at her "Now." Avaric grabbed her wrist causing a gasp to escape Elphaba's lips.

"Let go of her," Fiyero yelled at him, pushing him to the ground while holding Elphaba's waist to keep her from falling."

"Let's just go Yero," she said running out the room as Fiyero ran after her. As they walked in silence Fiyero stopped and turned to Elphaba as shock appeared across his face.

"Are you crying?" He was alarmed when she nodded her head. He grabbed her waist towards looking at her seriously.

" Elphaba don't believe them. They're idiots. Your gorgeous, and I mean it. Absolutely stunning, and I care about you. I can't bare to see you cry." That left them both shocked. Why did I say that he thought, but his heart took over, and before he could his lips crashed into her desperate for her flesh. Elphaba was taken back, but couldn't help to want him to as she grabbed onto his suit.

As they pulled apart both their eyes had adverted themselves to the floor.

"I...that was nothing it was nothing Elphaba," he said before running off to his dorm. Elphaba, still on shock started to her dorm. It probably was nothing she thought.

They both new though, that it wasn't just nothing.

**So...Was it bad was it good? Personally I think it probably sucked compared to others I've read, but I want to know what you think.**


End file.
